pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in the Evening
Trouble in the Evening is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 3/26/2017. Story Ben and Kai head back to the Battle Maison the next day, the protester group consisting of new people opposed to the previous day. They head inside, as Looker is talking to Mr. Bonding. Mr. Bonding blows him off, and leaves. Looker: (Sighs) And here I was hoping he’d listen to reason. Ben: Looker! Looker spins around, as Ben and Kai approach him. Looker: Ah! Ben and Kai! How was the Friend Safari? Kai: It was actually a good time. Thank you for paying for it. Looker: My pleasure! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to! Ben: Are you going to compete today? Looker: I’m afraid not. You see, Croagunk is my only Pokémon, and I haven’t taken the time to go to the Friend Safari myself. Good luck today, kids. Looker waves to them and walks off. Girl: Hey! Leave me alone! Ben and Kai look around, seeing two bulky guys surrounding a girl wearing a blue hoop skirt, blue top hat and blue heels with blue hair. She looks terrified, as they continue to advance, forcing her to back up. Ben: Hey, meatheads! The two guys look up, spotting Ben running towards them. Ben stops in front of them, defending the girl. Ben: Pick on someone who’s gonna put up a fight. Ben draws a Pokéball. Ben: I’ll take you two on. The two guys look at each other, then turn away. They walk off without saying a word. Ben stares them down, as Kai goes over to comfort the girl in blue. Kai: You okay? Girl: (Voice shaky) Yeah, fine. I’m just not that good with those protesters. Ben: Those guys were actually trying to hurt you there. Definitely not protesters. Girl: (Sighs) I don’t know how Nita can be so perky about this situation. Ben: (Looking at the girl) You know Nita? Kai: Seriously? She’s dressed almost exactly like her and you can’t tell? She’s a Chatelaine! Girl: Yes. I am Evelyn, the Chatelaine of the double battles. Nita is my younger sister. Ben: In that case, I’ll see you at the end of the tournament! I plan on winning today! Evelyn: (Nervous) Oh, really? Well, good luck. Mr. Bonding stands on the stage, wielding a microphone! Mr. Bonding: Welcome everyone! To the double battle tournament! I am proud to present our winner from yesterday’s tournament, Ben Tennyson! Ben walks onto the stage, as he faces a female ace trainer. Ace Trainer: Seadra! Skorupi! The Ace Trainer throws her Pokéballs, choosing Seadra and Skorupi. Ben: Buzzshock! Bloxx! Ben throws his Dusk Ball and Quick Ball, choosing Bloxx and Buzzshock. Bloxx: Dwebble! Buzzshock: Rotom! Ben: Thunder Shock! Rock Blast! Ace Trainer: Water Gun! Poison Sting! Buzzshock fires Thunder Shock, which breaks through Seadra’s Water Gun and electrocutes it. Skorupi fires Poison Sting, which is shattered by Rock Blast, Skorupi being knocked back. Ben: Finish it! Buzzshock defeats Seadra with Thunder Shock, while Bloxx defeats Skorupi with Rock Blast. Referee: The victor is Ben! Kai uses Rhyhorn and Growlithe to defeat Maractus and Snubbull. Ben’s Heatblast and Wildvine take on a Shedinja and Garbodor, winning. Kai uses Tirtouga and Sawsbuck to fight a Nidorina and Nidorino. It is the round of the finals, with Ben and Kai facing each other. Kai: Are we really battling again? Ben: Let’s battle with no regrets Kai! Show these guys how strong we are! Kai: Sure, sure. Growlithe, Sawsbuck! Kai throws her Pokéballs, choosing Growlithe and Sawsbuck. Growlithe: Growlithe! Sawsbuck: Saw! Ben: Heatblast, Blitzwolfer, it’s battle time! Ben throws two Great Balls, choosing Heatblast and Blitzwolfer. Heatblast: Magmar! Blitzwolfer: (Howls) Kai: What kind of name is Blitzwolfer?! Blitzwolfer lowers its head, upset. Ben: Blitzwolfer is an awesome name! Isn’t that right? Blitzwolfer raises its head back up in confidence, wagging its tail. Kai: Oh fine! Growlithe, charge forward with Flame Wheel! Sawsbuck, Horn Leech! Growlithe charges forward in a wheel of fire, as Sawsbuck’s antlers glow light green. Ben: Heatblast, use Smog! Blitzwolfer, use Snarl! Heatblast inhales then exhales, breathing a Smog that hits both Growlithe and Sawsbuck, stopping them both. Blitzwolfer then lets out a Snarl, it forming a black energy blast that travels across the ground. It slams into both Growlithe and Sawsbuck, sending them flying back. Kai: Sawsbuck, use Energy Ball! And Growlithe, use Flame Burst! Sawsbuck forms a dark green energy ball and fires it, while Growlithe fires a yellow-orange fireball. Ben: Flamethrower! Snarl! Heatblast counters Flame Burst with Flamethrower, as Blitzwolfer stops Energy Ball with Snarl. Flame Burst erupts, the embers hitting and damaging Heatblast and Blitzwolfer. Growlithe and Sawsbuck charge forward with Flame Wheel and Horn Leech. Ben: Let’s change it up! Heatblast! Hit Sawsbuck with Fire Punch! And Blitzwolfer, use Take Down on Growlithe! Heatblast runs at Sawsbuck, its fist encased in flames. Heatblast punches and collides with Horn Leech, pushing through and defeating Sawsbuck. Blitzwolfer charges forward with orange streaks behind it, ramming Growlithe. The two knock each other back, with Growlithe defeated. Referee: The victor is Ben! The crowd cheers and boos, with the booers wanting Kai to win. Kai returns her Pokémon, letting out a pensive sigh. Kai: Even with all that, they prefer you. Kai walks off the stage, as Ben returns his Pokémon. He lets off an exasperated sigh. Ben: Oh, man. I just can’t win with her. Mr. Bonding: And now! It is our main event! Ben vs. Evelyn! Evelyn walks onto the stage, looking really nervous. Ben smiles towards her. Ben: Hey. Relax. You’ll do fine. Plus, nothing will happen up here. Evelyn: (Voice shaky) Uh, okay. Let’s have a good battle then! I choose, Pachirisu and Lumineon! Evelyn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Pachirisu and Lumineon. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Lumineon: Lumini! Ben: An Electric type and a Water type, huh? Feedback! Wildvine! Ben throws his Premier Ball and Pokéball, choosing Feedback and Wildvine. Feedback: Elec! Wildvine: Tang! Evelyn: Uh, Lumineon, use Rain Dance! Then Pachirisu, use Thunder! Lumineon glows blue, as rainclouds form over the stage. It starts to sprinkle on them, as Pachirisu sparks with electricity. It shoots Thunder into the rainclouds, it falling towards Wildvine. The Thunder then bends and is redirected to Feedback, who absorbs it and gains a power boost. Ben: Too bad! Feedback’s ability is Lightning Rod! Feedback, use Thunderbolt! And Wildvine, go for Vine Whip! Feedback sparks and fires a Thunderbolt at Lumineon, striking it hard. Wildvine extends its vines, striking Pachirisu with Vine Whip. Evelyn: Okay. Lumineon, use Silver Wind! Pachirisu, Hyper Fang! Pachirisu speeds across the field, going at Feedback with Hyper Fang, its front teeth glowing and growing. Lumineon flaps its fins, releasing a Silver Wind. Feedback counters Hyper Fang with Bite, though Hyper Fang still wins. Wildvine is blown back by Silver Wind. Ben: Ingrain! Wildvine extends roots from the bottom of its body, them digging into the stage. Energy surges through the roots, healing Wildvine. Ben: Wildvine, unleash a frenzy of Vine Whip! And Feedback, use Thunderbolt! Evelyn: Pachirisu, use U-Turn! And Lumineon, Water Pulse! Pachirisu runs in a U shape, a green energy outline marking the path. Wildvine shoots Vine Whip, most of it being repelled by U-Turn while some strike Lumineon. Lumineon forms a sphere of water to protect it from Thunderbolt, though Thunderbolt pierces clean through. Lumineon is struck by Thunderbolt and defeated. Referee: Lumineon is unable to battle! Evelyn: Come on Pachirisu! Use U-Turn! Pachirisu speeds in, ramming Wildvine with U-Turn. Wildvine’s roots are dislodged, as it falls back defeated. Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! The two return their Pokémon, as they are left with just Pachirisu and Feedback. In the banisters are the Twin Knights, their size roughly matching the men from earlier. Happy Knight chooses Plusle, while Sad Knight chooses Minun. The two spark and power each other up with their Plus and Minus abilities, as they fire a dual Thunder, it flying directly at Evelyn. Evelyn looks up at it as it approaches, screaming. Ben: Feedback! Take it in! Then hit the source with Thunderbolt! Feedback howls, as the Thunder arcs around and strikes Feedback, absorbing it. Feedback then looks up towards the source, firing a Thunderbolt attack. Happy and Sad Knight fall with their Pokémon, as Evelyn and Pachirisu run and join Ben on his side of the field. The Knights land where Evelyn just was, them still eager to go. Ben: The Happy and Sad Knights? So the Forever Knights are here! Plusle glows with a golden aura, it transferring over to Minun. Minun releases a Swift attack, it flying at Feedback and Pachirisu. Ben: Looks like its a tag battle! You up for it? Evelyn: Uh, you can count on me! Pachirisu, block it with U-turn! Pachirisu uses U-Turn as a barrier, blocking the Swift, causing an explosion. Feedback charges through the smoke, going for Bite. Plusle runs forward, winking and playing with Feedback, confusing it. Evelyn: A Play Nice attack? That lowers Attack power! Pachirisu, help out with Hyper Fang! Pachirisu charges forward as Minun starts crying, stopping Pachirisu in its tracks. Ben: That’s Fake Tears! Minun then uses Helping Hand, as Plusle releases Swift, knocking Feedback and Pachirisu back. They struggle to stand, as Plusle and Minun both fire Swift attack, nailing them again. Pachirisu stays down, while Feedback is shaky while standing. Feedback: Elec! Feedback glows blue, as blue energy swirls around it. Feedback morphs and evolves into Manectric, howling loudly. Manectric: Mane! Ben: Awesome! Feedback, use Thunderbolt! Feedback sparks with electricity, as it fires a powerful Thunderbolt, blowing through Plusle, Minun and the Knights. They are sent flying off the stage, as they land by the door. They look at each other and nod, retreating out of the door. Ben: Yeah, you better run! The crowd reacts as well, as they try chasing after the Knights. Several people go over to check on Evelyn, seeing if she’s okay. She looks cheery yet uncomfortable. Ben returns Feedback, as he makes it off the stage. Kai and Looker make it over to him, Kai looking worried. Kai: You okay? Ben: Yeah. But those guys, I’ve fought them before. They’re Forever Knights! We’ve got to go after them! Looker: You have a good way? Ben: Yep! Come out, Blitzwolfer! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer: (Howls) Ben: Time to shine! Use Oder Sleuth on those metal Knights! Blitzwolfer nods, as it starts sniffing the air and ground, nose glowing green. Blitzwolfer then takes off running, heading up the stairs. Ben: Hey wait! They definitely went outside! Ben, Kai and Looker run after Blitzwolfer, Looker looking serious. Looker: Benjamin, what can you tell me about these particular guys? Ben: Well, they followed a weird scientist guy. There was another bigger, more muscle headed one too! Looker: Were any of them there when you took out the Forever Knights at Parfum Palace?! Ben: No. Neither of them were… Ben gains a confused expression. Ben: How’d you know about that?! Blitzwolfer has slowed down, going through the hallways as it focuses its sniffing. The group catches up and walk with Blitzwolfer, as Looker pulls out a police badge, the letters IPA on them. Kai: IPA? Looker: International Pokémon Agency. We have authority regarding crimes in all regions, and are responsible with ensuring world peace. I arrived here upon hearing rumors of the Forever Knights planning a threat against the Battle Maison. Knowing their radical views, we decided that the threat was viable. Ben: That doesn’t explain how you knew about Parfum Palace. Looker: Diantha gave the IPA a full briefing about the events, including the role of you and your friends. I must say, I feel incredibly lucky to have one of the leading experts against the Forever Knights here with me. Blitzwolfer nudges its way into a room, which is an extravagant red room with a king sized bed with drapery going down its side. Roses in a vase are on a dresser, as Blitzwolfer sniffs around it. Ben: I guess the trail leads here. Kai: We shouldn’t be in here! This is obviously someone’s room. Looker: Whatever the situation is, (He reaches for a rose) This seems to be the source of the scent. Woman: (Harshly) And just what are you hooligans doing in my room?! Looker gets pricked by a thorn as he jerks in surprise, gasping from the pain. The group turns to see a woman with pinkish hair standing in the doorway. She’s wearing a pink top hat, pink and red hoop skirt and pink heels. She has a disdainful expression on her face. Woman: This is my room! How dare you break into the room of Dana of the Battle Chatelaine! Are you rioters plotting to poison me or something?! Kai: No, no! Nothing like that! There was an attack on Evelyn, and the trail led us… Looker falls to the floor, having collapsed. Ben and Kai run over to him, as Looker’s face is turning blue. Dana: Ha! Serves him right, trying to poison me! Kai: He’s a member of the IPA, you bimbo! He’s trying to save you! Dana: What? Ben: Call for help! Dana: Uh, right! Main Events * Ben wins the double battle tournament, getting to battle Evelyn. This battle was interrupted. * Ben's Buzzshock is revealed to know Thundershock. * Ben's Heatblast is revealed to know Smog and Fire Punch. * Ben's Wildvine is revealed to know Vine Whip and Ingrain. * Ben's Blitzwolfer is revealed to know Oder Sleuth. * Kai's Growlithe is revealed to know Flame Wheel and Flame Burst. * Kai's Sawsbuck is revealed to know Horn Leech and Energy Ball. * Ben's Feedback is revealed to have learned Thunderbolt and have the ability Lightning Rod. * Ben's Feedback evolves into Manectric. * Looker reveals he's part of the IPA, and gets poisoned. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Looker * Evelyn * Dana * Mr. Bonding * Trainers * Protesters Villains * Forever Knights ** Twin Knights Pokémon * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Bloxx the Dwebble (Ben's) * Heatblast the Magmar (Ben's) * Wildvine the Tangela (Ben's) * Blitzwolfer the Mightyena (Ben's) * Feedback the Electrike (Ben's, evolves) * Feedback the Manectric (Ben's, newly evolved) * Rhyhorn (Kai's) * Growlithe (Kai's) * Tirtouga (Kai's) * Sawsbuck (Kai's) * Pachirisu (Evelyn's) * Lumineon (Evelyn's) * Plusle (Happy Knight's) * Minun (Sad Knight's) * Seadra * Skorupi * Maractus * Snubbull * Shedinja * Garbodor * Nidorino * Nidorina Trivia * Ben using Blitzwolfer is a nod to the original Ben 10 series, where Kai is fond of the alien form named "Blitzwolfer." * The Forever Knights make their move, attacking Evelyn and trying to poison Dana. ** It is revealed to be Chadwick's group that appeared once in Heart of Ice, that weren't shown being defeated with the rest of the Forever Knights. * This episode features all of the Pokémon previously caught in the Friend Safari. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc